The Reject
by TotalEclipseTMNTfan
Summary: What happens when poor Mikey gets kicked out of the group? Find out in The Reject!
1. Chapter 1

The Reject Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the turtles or original characters (though i wish i did!) but I do own my own characters. This takes place after the newest episode "I, Monster" with The Rat King.

~Mikey's POV~

I quickly slip out of Donnie's lab without being seen and smirk to myself. Leonardo was meditating with Master Splinter and Raph was in the dojo punching his punching bag while talking to his pet turtle, Spike. *Donnie is sure in for a surprise!* The day before, Donnie and Raph had locked me in one of the dumpsters when we went topside and I decided to get them back. Donnie first cuz he had started a new invention and he wasnt paying us any attention so it would be easier to get him. Raph would be harder though.

/Flashback/

"Lets go guys." Leo calls as we jump from rooftop to rooftop. The blue banded turtle had gone ahead of us three

and we were starting to fall behind. "Leo! Slow down!" "How about you catch up, Raph." We were on one of our patrols and so far we saw nothing. No sigh of the Kranng, the Purple Dragons, or the Foot Ninjas which is good for us but it gave us nothing to do. Leo ended up stopping at the edge of one of the buildings. Donnie stops next to Leo and so does Raph but I end up stumbling over a pipe and I bump into Raph, sending him flying off the building. I look down and laugh when I see him covered in mud. "I'm gonna get ya Mikey!" My eyes widen as I see him jump onto a fire escape and start to climb to the top of the building. When he gets to the top, I hide behind Donnie. "Don't drag me into this!" He moves away from me and stands next to Leo. I let out a squeek. "I should run, right?" "Yep." I quickly turn around and I take off, the straps of my bandana waving wildly behind me. "Man Raph. Youre so slow!" He grunts then picks up speed. I jump down in an alley and hide in the shadows. I watch Raph jump to the next roof and I sigh in relief. I then hear something behind me and I jump. I grab the figure and slam it on its back. "It's just us, Mike." I turn around and see Leo. I look down and see an angry looking Donatello. "Dude, I'm so sorry Don." I say with a small laugh. A thud sounds behind me and two sets of hands grab me and throw me into the dumpster. "Hey! Let me out!" "Nope. Yer gonna stay in there til we finish." "Finish what?" That's when it hits me. "Dudes, let me out!" "After the pizza, Mikey." I hear the guys laugh then I hear the voices fade. "Not cool."

/End of Flashback/

They had up letting me out but I fell asleep. "Mikey!" Don's voice had snapped me out of my flashback. I quietly walk to his lab door and see him hanging upside down by a rope with water all over him. I couldn't help but laugh. "That's what happens when lock Dr. Prankenstein in a dumpster." I walk away and I see Raph walk out with Spike. He looks my way then shakes his head. He then head to his room. We had gotten back from another night patrol about an hour ago. I went into the kitchen and I searched around until I find a slice of pizza. I smile and take a bite. When I came back out, Leo was watching Space Hero's. I shrug then head to my room. I planned to go topside by myself tonight but I had to wait until Captain Space Head went to his room. While I waited, I filled up up some water balloons. After training, I was gonna try to get the guys. I peer out my door and see Leo was gone. I smile. "Finally!" I grab my nunchucks and skateboard then race through the entrance. I skate through the sewers then climb out one of the sewer holes. I look around then jump on a fire escape then climb to on top of the building. When I get to the top, I look around. Even though it was late, the city was filled with life. I jump from rooftop to rooftop til I reach the edge of an apartment building to catch my breath. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me and before I can turn around, from what felt like a heavy metal pipe, I was struck in the back of the head. I fall to the ground and though my vision was fuzzy, I could tell that I was surrounded by the Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas. I try to get up but my head hurt too much. I kick my leg out and knock a Dragon over. I heard a grunt then a blade cut through my leg and I squeak. "Dude! Not cool!" I finally stand up and in an instance, the Foot Ninjas attack. All I could do was dodge since i knew i didn't have a chance if i took them all on at once. I grab my T-Phone and try to press the button to call my brothers but i drop it when my arm also gets cut. i drop it ad grab my arm. Once again, the Foot attack once more but the Purple Dragons join in. I took blow after blow and I go flying and i end up falling off the building then I'm surrounded in darkness and pass out.

Author's Notes:

I know this is my first fanfic story so it might not be that good. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Reject Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the turtles or original characters (Though I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters.**

~Mikey's POV~

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a large, empty warehouse. I try to stand up but my legs were tied together and so were my hands but they were around a thick metal pipe so I couldn't reach my feet. I look around and see a girl about my age, tall, skinny, tanish skin, and long brown hair with bright highlights and shy blue eyes walking towards me with a bag. When she got to me, she kneeled down then reached into her bag and pulled out bandages. I stare confused then remember the cuts I received. I look at my arms and legs and see they were badly bruised but there were bandages where the cuts had been. "Finally you're awake." The girl says shyly. "How long was I out?" "About three days." "Three days?!" She nods but puts a finger to her mouth as to tell me to be quiet. "Why haven't my brothers come looking for me?" Then I catch a glimpse of her arm and see a Purple Dragon tattoo. I narrow my eyes. "You didn't do anything to them, have you?" She shakes her head. "No but you'll see them soon enough." Then she pulls out a blade and she starts to cut the rope on my feet. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm setting you free." "Why? You're a Purple Dragon." She sighs sadly. "Yeah but I didn't ask to be. My friend Savannah made me join. Recently, the Purple Dragons joined up with the Foot Ninjas and a man called The Shredder. Well, after both groups joined together, Savannah made me come to one of the meetings with her and her boyfriend Garrett. Later that same night, she threatened to kill my siblings if I didn't join. I automatically said yes cuz there was no way I was gonna let her kill them." I just stare at her in surprise. She continues to cut the ropes. She then moves to my hands and quickly cuts it. I grab my wrists and rub them then watch her replace my bandages. "Thanks." "No problem. By the way, what's your name?" "My name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." "Nice to meet you Mikey. My name is Kari but I hate my name." "Why?" "Cuz' my mom named me it." "I'm guessing you don't like your mom." She nods. "Yeah. I moved in with my dad when I was ten. I lived with my dad and his girlfriend for about four years until they got into a fight while cooking and the house caught fire. They both died so I moved in with Savannah but a few months ago, I got my own apartment." "How old are you now?" I ask. "I just turned fifteen a couple weeks ago." "Nice. I'm fifteen too. Me and my brothers are all fifteen." She reaches into her bag and hands me my nunchucks, my T-Phone, and my skateboard. "I was able to get these back for you." "Thanks Kari." Then I think for a minute. "Do you want me to call you something else since you don't like your name?" "You can call me Nicole or Nicky. Nicole is my middle name so I don't care which name you use." "I'll call you Nicky." She nods then quickly stands up. "You should get going before find out I let you go." "What about you?" "I'll be fine. I'll be gone before they get here." I nod. "Do you have a cell?""Yeah." She pulls out a piece of paper and pen then writes down her number. "Here." "Thanks Nicky." "Now if you need a friend to talk to, you have my number." I stand up and stretch. "Follow me for the quickest way out." I follow Kari to behind a stack of crates. She pushes one away from the wall and reveals a large hole. We crawl out and stand in a dark alleyway. She walks over to a black motorcycle and starts it. "That yours?" "Yeah. I'm too young but that doesn't stop me." I smile. "Hope to see you around, Nicky." "Yeah. Call me if you ever wanna come over." She then puts her helmet on and rives onto the street. I climb the building then head back home.

Author's Notes:

Now you guys have met Nicky(Kari) and later in the story, you get to meet Savannah. Please review. I wanna hear your thought and suggestions. (: Ill try to update weekly for all you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reject Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles or original characters (Though I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters. I'm not having Mikey be that 'clueless' in this, so Mikey fans, don't be mad at me.**

~Mikey's POV~

When I reach the sewers, I sigh in relief. The whole time I was heading back, I thought I was gonna get snatched up again. I slide down one of the sewer holes then pull out my skateboard and skate back to the lair. When I got there, Leo was pacing around with worry and concern, Raph was angrily punching his punching bag, and Donnie was nowhere to be seen. *Probably in his lab.* I walk down the steps and at the same time, Donnie walks out of his lab and spots me. "Mikey!" Leo and Raph stop what they're doing and look at me. "Mikey!" They all run over to me and instantly hug me. "Where have you been?! You've had us all worried about you!" "Sorry Leo." "You were gone for three whole days! Where were you?" "Well, the night before I went missing, I went topside by myself." "How could you have been so stupid?!" "Shut up Raph." Leo glares at him but looks back at me. "Go on." "Well, while I was topside, I got jumped by some Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas. I couldn't fight them all so I ended up getting pummeled." "We can see that." Donnie says as he looked at my bruises. "Dudes, can I finish?" "Yeah." "Well, those days I was gone, I had been knocked out. I just woke up today." "Who bandaged you?" "Oh, my new friend did. She was the one who helped me escape." "Well, it's a good thing she helped you. For some reason we couldn't find your T-Phone signal." I shrug. "Don't know why." Then I look at my T-Phone. I turn it on and the screen flashes white then instantly red. "What the-"Then a voice sounds that makes my blood run cold. "Thank you turtles for revealing where you and my 'old friend' Hamato Yoshi live. I will be sure to visit soon." Then the screen flashes back to normal. I look at the guys and I could tell they were speechless. "…You led them here…" I quickly shake my head. "I didn't!" "I don't believe you!" "Raph! Calm down!" "No Leo! This idiot led the Shredder to the lair!" Leo quieted at that. "Dudes, I swear I didn't know!" Donnie surprisingly spoke up. "How do we know that those days you were gone you weren't telling our secrets to the Shredder?" My voice gets caught in my throat. My own brothers didn't believe me! I expected it from Raph but not Donnie and Leo! Then Leo sighed. "Donnie's right. How do we know you weren't?" "I may not think at times but even I know better than to tell him our secrets!" Donnie whispered to Leo and he frowned. He turned to Raph and Raph nodded. "Mikey, the guys and I think it would be best if you left." "What?!" "You heard him! You're out of the group, traitor!" "I'm not a traitor!" "Yeah, whatever." Tears start to form in my eyes. "Leo…" I look at him but he looks away. He seemed conflicted. "Donnie…" I turned to him but he also looked away. "After everything we've all been through…" I then sadly turn around and walk out the lair. I stood outside it and just stood there. *Where can I go now?* I take out my phone then call the first number that ran through my head. I hoped they would pick up. A sleepy voice answers the phone. "Hello?" "Hey dudette. Its Mikey." "Oh, hey Mikey. What's up? It's almost midnight." "I know. I hope I didn't wake you up." "Nah, its fine. What do you need?" "Well, I kinda just got rejected by my brothers and kicked outta my home. Is it ok if I sleep at your place, dudette?" I hear her yawn. "Uh, yeah I guess so." "Thanks Nicky." She tells me her address then hangs up. I cast one last look before I head off. "Michelangelo." I turn my head and see Master Splinter standing behind me. My brothers-no-Leo, Raph, and Donnie must have told him. "I'm not a traitor…I didn't know the tracker was in my phone…" He put his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off then take off running. I run down the sewers till I find a sewer hole. I lift it up then climb out and close it. I climb up a fire escape to the rooftops and start looking for Kari's apartment building. I find it then jump to where her fire escape was and climb through the window. I guess she went back to bed cuz the lights were off. I saw a pillow and blanket on the couch and saw a note on the table. It said, "Sorry I didn't stay awake to make sure you got here safe but there's a pillow on the couch along with a large blanket. You can use those until I can find you a better place to sleep. –K" I set the note down then head to the couch. I lie down and sigh. I still couldn't believe what happened. I close my eyes and soon I was fast asleep but my sleep was filled with nightmares I wish I never had.

Authors Notes:

Don't be quiet readers! Tell me what you think and what i can do better. :) Ill try to post Ch. 4 soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reject Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles or original characters (Though I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters. Sorry I haven't updated earlier. My laptop wasn't working so I couldn't post. Thanks for being patient and the reviews!**

~Mikey's POV~

When I wake up the next morning and look around, I realize I wasn't at the lair. *Where am I?* I then remember last night and tears start to form. I shake my head. *If they want to kick me out then why should I care?* I remembered I was at Kari's place and I didn't want to seem like a burden so I got up and head to what looked like the kitchen. I knew how to cook, unlike my brothers, so I made her eggs and toast. I guess the smell of food woke her up cuz she came out of her room and stumbled over to the kitchen. "Morning Nicky!" She looks at me as if I was crazy. "Mikey, its five in the morning." I give her a blank stare. She sighs. "That means that its early in the morning." "Ok?" "You should be asleep." "This is the normal time I wake up." "Why?" "Cuz I'd have to get up and train." She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but she yawned. "I'm going back to bed. I need my sleep so I don't fall asleep during school." She turns around and walks back to her room. I look at the food then shrug. "Whatever." I leave the food in the kitchen and lay back down. *I guess I could get more sleep.* I close my eyes and relax. It took a few minutes but soon I was fast asleep.

I wake up to the sound of feet quickly speeding around. I lift my head up and blink. "What are you rushing around for, dudette?" She continues to run around but she answers me. "I slept in late and I'm gonna be late for school." "Can I come?" She quickly stops and looks at me confused. "What?" "Can I come with you to school?" Sympathy fills her greenish blue eyes. "I don't think so Mikey. People don't take too easy to seeing mutants. Especially ones bigger than them." I frown then remember something. "My brother Donnie was working on these watch things where they can change us into humans. Not permanently but for a set amount of time. I'm not sure how long but still." She hesitates then nods. "If that thing works then yes you can come with me. I'm warning you though, it's gonna be pretty boring." I sigh. Even though I gone for not even a whole day, i already missed my brothers She walks to her room then returns with a pair of jeans and an orange shirt. "I figured you liked the color orange." She hands me the clothes then points to her bathroom and I walk over to it. I hold the clothes then press the button on the side. The watched glowed white then flashed. I cover my eyes til the light fades away. I move my hand and see that my three fingers were now five and my skin was a light tan instead of a bright green. I look at Kari's mirror and see Donnie's watch worked. I had shaggy sandy blonde hair now and the clothes I was holding were now on me. My freckles were still visible and I still had my baby blue eyes. "This is so cool!" I open the door and walk over by Kari. "Ready to go, dudette!" She turns around and her eyes widen. "Wow...It worked." I smile. "Yeah. Now I get to see how school is like!" She opens her closet door and hands me her spare backpack. It had one strap and it was gray and black. "I can bring my nunchucks, right?" "As long as you keep them in your backpack and don't let anyone see them or they'll get taken away and you most likely wont get them back." My eyes widen and I slide my nunchucks in the backpack then zip it up. "No ones touching my nunchucks." Kari laughs. "I'm sure they'll be fine Mikey." She opens the door then checks the time. "We're gonna be late!" Kari races out the door and runs down the hall. I close the door and run after her. "Wait up!"

We reach the school and I look around. "This place is huge!" Kari shrugs and walks up the steps. "I guess so." I look at all the people and I spot someone familiar. "Nicky, follow me." I then quickly walk down the hall till I reach the person. "Hi April!" She looks at me in confusion. "Um, hi?" *She doesn't remember me? Oh yeah! Its cuz i'm in this new human form.* "Its me. Mikey." April just stands there and thinks till her eyes grow wide in realization. "Mikey?!" I smile and nod. "What are you doing here? How are you here?" "Well, my new friend Kari said I could come and i'm here cuz of this." I point at the watch. "I call it the T-Watch! It can change me to look like a person. Donnie made it." "Why aren't you at the lair?" I glance look down and tell her everything that happened. "What is wrong with them?! How could they do such a thing?! I thought Leo and Donnie would have enough common sense not to believe something like that!" April looked mad. "So you believe i'm not a traitor?" "Of course I believe you, Mikey." I smile and hug her. "Thanks April!" She smiles. "No problem Mikey." April checks her phone then closes her locker. "I gotta get to class. I'll see ya later." "Ok. Bye April." "Bye Mikey. Bye Kari. Thanks for letting him stay with you." "It's nothing. Anything to help." She waves goodbye then heads down the hall. "We should get to my class too." I nod then follow Kari to her locker and she grabs some books. "Those are huge." "They're my textbooks for my classes." She puts them in her backpack then closes her locker and walks down the hall and up some stairs. I follow her close behind and notice people staring at me. "Dudette, why are they staring at me?" "Probably cuz they think you're a new kid." We walk into a room with a bunch of desks and we head to the back. We set our bags down and I sit at one of the back desks. Kari sits on top of the desk and another girl walks in. Kari smiles and stands up. She then runs over to the girl. "Hey Savannah!" "Hey Kari!" *Isn't Savannah the one Nicky told me about?* They stood there talking for minutes when I see an adult walk behind them looking annoyed. "Um, Nicky?" Kari looks at me. "Yeah?" "The person behind you doesn't look too happy." "Gartzke! Berdalot! In you seats!" "Yes Ms. Andrews." They both head to the back and sit down. Kari sits next to me and Savannah sits in front of her. "Gartzke?" I whisper. "That's my last name." "Nice." I lean back in the seat and within a few minutes, I regretted wanting to come. The whole day it was long boring talk after long boring talk.

**Authors Note:**

**Like I said above, thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated sooner. I got a question though. I've written this out in my notebook so i'm writing and typing. My friend gave me an idea but I don't wanna use it unless I know how i'm gonna write it down. If Kari and April were taken by the Kraang and they happened to be tests for the mutagen, what should they be mutated into? It would have to be an animal, bug, or kind of plant(like Snakeweed from the 2012 series.) Tell me you answer and i'll try to update more.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Reject Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles or original characters (Though I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters.**

~Mikey's POV~

"That. Was. Terrible." "It wasn't that bad, Mikey." "Dudette, you are so wrong about that." School had been boring. "Try doing that everyday then." My eyes widen a bit. "No way! I'm definitely not gonna do that!" Kari just laughed. "Don't worry Mikey. I won't make you. I won't go all parental and tell you what to do." I smile. "Good. There would have been a chance that I wouldn't have listened anyways." While we headed back to Kari's place, she said she needed to make a stop. I follow her to what she said was a grocery store. She grabbed a cart and I walked next to her up and down the aisles. "What are you getting, Nicky?" "Just some food. I'm used to buying enough for only one person so I decided to get more for you." "Thanks dudette!" I lift her up and give her a huge hug. Once I set her down she smiled. "So, what do you like to eat?" "Pizza!" She walks down another aisle but this one was cold. "This whole section right here is full of pizza. Get whatever you like." I look at the pizzas confused. "Why do they look like that?" "Its cuz they're frozen pizzas. You just gotta cook them and they'll look normal." "Really?" "Yes Mikey." I walk over to the pizza boxes and grab an armful of them then drop them in the cart. I turn to Kari with a huge grin on my face. "We can go now." She just looked at me then at the cart. "You're gonna eat all of that?" I just nod. At first I thought she was gonna say no but then she shrugs. "Alright then." We bring them to the front and she pays for it. We grab the bags then head back to her place.

We walk into the apartment and I follow Kari to the kitchen. She has me put the bags down and she puts it all away. I press the button on the side of the watch and I turn back into my turtle self. *It's great to be a turtle again.* "Mikey, can you name me some things you like?" "Sure. I like pizza, pranks, comics, video games, skateboarding, and joking around." "I guess we got some things in common then." "We do?" "Yep. I love video games, pranks, and skateboarding. I have an Xbox over in the other room." I tilt my head in confusion. "An Xbox?" She nods then brings me to what she called the living room. She turns it on then hands me the controller. She shows me how to use the remote then puts in a game called Assassin's Creed 3. I play it for awhile till I hear a crash. I turn around and see Kari wasn't behind me anymore. I stand up then walk over to the room she was in. I saw her sitting on the ground with a bunch of boxes that had fallen on the ground. "You ok, dudette?" She jumps then looks at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just moving some things around." "If you say so. I'm gonna go outside for a bit." "Alright. Have fun." She says as she moves the boxes around. I climb out the window then onto the roof. *Maybe I'll see if April is home.* Her building wasn't too far from Kari's. About a block or two away maybe. I decide to stop by to ask if Mr. Murakami's was open. I leap from rooftop to rooftop till I reach her house.

I return back to Kari's place with a bag full pizza gyoza. April had told me that Mr. Murakami was open pretty late so I chose to stop by to eat. I couldn't stay long at April's since the guys were over cuz April's aunt was out of town for a week. I hadn't finished the pizza gyoza so Mr. Murakami let me bring the leftovers back. I had told him about what happened and he had frowned. He believed me about it and he had told me that my brothers would get over it sometime and that they'd come to get over it. "I'm back!" I slide in through the open window and set the bag on the table. *Where'd she go?* I look around her apartment but couldn't find her anywhere. "Nicky?" I call out but no response. I then check the room she was in last I saw her and see the boxes were no longer in there. I walk in the room and see a bed, a dresser, and a side table with something on it. I walk to the table and see it was a stack of comics. "I figured you were gonna be here awhile so I decided to make you feel at home." I turn around and see Kari leaning against the doorway. "Where were you?" "Just putting the last of the boxes in the storage room down in the basement of the building." "Why?" "You didn't think I would make you sleep on the couch the whole time you were here, did you? If you're gonna be staying here then you need a room of your own." I smile at her then give her a huge hug which probably knocked the wind out of her. "Thanks dudette! You're the best!"

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't been updating often. I rarely have any time to type due to school and drivers ed. I only have 3 classes left till my Mondays and Wednesdays are open again which means only one thing. More time to update! J I'll try to have Ch. 6 posted before the weekend. If I get a snow day tomorrow then it'll be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The Reject Ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles or original characters (Though I wish I did!) but I do own my own characters.**

~Mikey's POV~

Once I had let go, she stumbled back a little then gained her balance. She showed me that inside the dresser was some clothes. "They're for when you are in you human form. You can't wear the same clothes each time." After a few minutes of taking in it all, I turn to Kari. "Where'd you get this stuff, Nicky?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I had some money left over from when my dad died. I forgot where he worked but he made a lot. He also had a side job which was cleaning/remodeling. He made a decent amount from his side job so he used that to keep the power and water in the house and to buy food. He saved the money from his main job in his bank account and never touched it. When he died, his account was given to me even though I was too young. My brother on his side would've gotten it but I was older and my brother lived with his mom so I needed it more." "That's pretty cool." "Yeah." We both walk out of my new room and my stomach rumbles. "Hungry?" "Yeah. I already got food though!" She lightly laughs then looks in the bag and looks back at me. "What is it?" "It's one of the best foods ever made! Well, after pizza." "And what might that be?" "Pizza gyoza!" Her expression was blank. "Just try it." "Um…I'm good." "Aww. Come on Nicky!" "You can have it Mikey." "Kaaari!" I whine loudly before the brown-haired girl sighed. "Do I have to?" "Yes." I say, stubbornly. Kari rolls her eyes before taking one out. "Now eat it." "Mikey." She complains. I just motion for her to take a bite. She glares at me with blue-green eyes then does so. "Well?" Her eyes widen. "Wow! You were right! This is good!" "Told you so!" I smirk. We finish the bag in minutes and then Kari heads over to her white couch. She pops her head over the back. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure!" "You can pick. All my movies are in my curio cabinets." I quickly race over to them and see that she had a large section of horror movies. I finally pick out a movie called 'The Grudge'. "What's it about?" I ask. "Watch it and find out." She puts the movie in and starts it. "Want popcorn? No movie is any good without some popcorn." I nod then she gets up and makes two bags before returning to the fluffy, white couch. She presses play and half my popcorn is gone by the time its half way over. I look over at Kari and see she has her hands and knees in front of her eyes. I look back at the screen and see it black. I though it got turned off so I went to press the button when two white eyes appeared causing me to yelp and fall backwards which made Kari scream. "That is one creepy lady." She glances between her fingers before looking back at the movie. "Yeah." When the movie finished, Kari was half asleep. I pick her up and her eyes whip open and her blue-green eyes look around, wildly. "Relax dudette. It's just me." She glances up at me then yawns and closes her eyes. I bring her to her room, which had black and white stripes on the walls, a black dresser, a white desk, light gray carpet, and it was fairly tidy, unlike my room at the lair, and lay her on her bed and pull her white blanket over her. "Night Nicky." "G'night Mikey." She yawns once more. I close her door and head to the room she made for me earlier. I lie down on the bed, which was a perfect fit, and pull a large, thin orange blanket over myself. I stare up at the ceiling and after a couple minutes, I fall asleep. Halfway through the night, I wake up to the sound of a phone ringing. I yawn then check my phone and see the screen was black. Footsteps and mumbling sound in the other room and they head towards the kitchen. I'm about to fall back asleep when I hear a loud crash. I quickly sit up and walk over to my door. I crack it open and see Kari standing in her kitchen with a shattered glass at her feet. "Ok…I understand…Goodbye…" She hangs up and sets her phone on the marble counters. I quietly walk over to her. "Nicky?" No response. I put my three-fingered hand on her shoulder and she turns around and starts to cry on my shoulder. "It'll be alright." After awhile of crying, Kari finally started to calm down and I lead her over to her couch. I sit next to her and she leans her head on my plastron. I rub her back then look at her. "Can you tell me what's wrong, dudette?" She shakily nods her head. "That was a cop on the phone. He told me that while on their way here to New York, my siblings and aunt got into a fatal car accident." "Are they…?" She nods once more. "My brothers…my sisters…my aunt…All dead…" "Nicky, I'm so sorry." She stays silent and rests her head on my lap. "Go back to sleep. It's late and you need to rest." She sighs then I rub her back and within a few minutes of sniffling, she's back asleep. I cover her with the blanket from the back of the couch then look at the time. It was 3:49 in the morning. I was wide awake so I turn on the TV and start flipping through channels till I come across a music channel. It had a song I know so I put the remote down and lean my head on the arm of the couch. Moments later, my eyes were closed and I was fast asleep.

Authors Note:

I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I'm such a terrible updater. I've barely had time to touch my laptop to type. I was gonna post another chapter to make up for my late updating but I didn't have time and I lost the page in my notebook which contained the next chapter. I'll find it soon but in the meantime, review and look forward to next chapter. J

Kari & Mikey: See you later guys!


	7. Chapter 7

The Reject Ch. 7

~Mikey's POV~

I wake up to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. "Mikey. Wake up." I blink open my baby blue eyes and see Kari standing in front of me wearing an orange tank top, a gray zip-up hoodie, and a pair of black skinny jeans. "You gonna come to school with me today, sleepy head, or are you gonna stay here?" She had a smile on her face, but you could tell it was forced. "I'm gonna stay here and so are you." She shakes her head. "I have to go to school." "Dudette, you don't look like you're up to going. You're staying home." "Mikey." "Nicky." She sighs. "You're really stubborn." "I haven't noticed." She rubs both of her eyes. "There's no arguing with you, is there?" "Nope." "Fine, but I'm going back tomorrow." I then smile sheepishly. "I may have kinda called your school and told them you wouldn't be there the rest of the week." She whipped her head up. "How?!" I wince back at the anger in her voice. "I, er, told them that I was the owner of the building and that you were recovering from a major event." I reply quietly. Kari looked like she wanted to yell some more at me but she remained quiet. "Thanks for helping." She mumbles. I put my arm on her shoulders. "It's what friends do. Besides, you get to hang out with me!" She faintly smiles. "Sounds like fun." I laugh. "Yep! And I have the whole day planned out." Kari laughed at my enthusiasm. "It sure does sound like it." "Go change into normal clothes." "But I am." "No you aren't. You're in school clothes." "Fine." She heads to her room and when she returns, she's wearing a red t-shirt, a red and black-striped hoodie, and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Better?" "Much." I grab a pair of clothes Kari grabbed for me and walked into the bathroom. I hold onto them then press the side of the T-Watch and shift into my human form. I head out with my clothes on, an orange shirt, a black zip-up hoodie, and a pair of blue jeans, and I grab Kari's wrist and pull her out the door. "Mikey! Where are we going?" "Well, were going to explore the city!" We get outside and Kari stops. "How about about we take my motorcycle then?" I hesitate then nod. She takes me to the alleyway where she parks her, what she says is her black Kawasaki Ninja 300, and climbs on. "Hop on." I climb on right behind her and she hands me a black helmet, which I out on. "Hold on tight. I don't need you falling off." She starts it up and I wrap my arms around her waist. Once she's sure I was holding on, she zooms out of the alley.

"Where to first?" I lead her to Mr. Murakami's so we could eat first. It may be morning but I was starving and Mr. Murakami made the best pizza gyoza. She pulls to the curb and kicks down her kickstand. We get off, put the helmets on the bike, and head inside. "Welcome." "Hey Mr. Murakami!" "Ah, hello Michelangelo-san." "Mr. Murakami, I'd like you to meet my friend Kari." "It's a pleasure to meet you. A friend of Mikey's is a friend of mine." Then she turns to me. "Is this where you got that food?" I nod. "Are you two hungry?" "Starving!" Kari laughs a little but I could tell her mind was still on what happened last night. "Pizza gyoza, I suppose?" "Yes, sir." He nods and gets on to fixing it up. After a couple minutes, three teens walk in and sit down. "Welcome." Mr. Murakami takes their order and my eyes widen and I stare at my food. Only me, April, and my brothers ordered pizza gyoza. *Why here? Why now?* The three teens were guys. One wore a purple sweater, black shoes, had brown hair, and brown eyes. Another had a blue sweater, white shoes, also had brown hair, but had blue eyes. The third teen wore a red sweater, black shoes, had black hair, and green eyes. The red sweater one turned to me and Kari. "That your bike out there?" "It's mine." Kari spoke up. "Nice. Names Raphael. These two are my brothers Lameanardo-" The one in the blue interrupted Raph. "It's Leonardo and that's Donatello." "Nice to meet you three. My name is Kari and this is my friend Mi-" "Alex." I say quickly. "The names Alex." Kari glances at me confused then shrugs. Mr. Murakami brings up our food and I look up. "Could we have this to go, Mr. Murakami?" Kari turns her attention to me after he nods. "Why?" "We need to explore the city before night comes." I say a little quietly. "We have today, tomorrow, and Friday to get it explored." "I just want a head start." When Mr. Murakami returns, I thank him then take the bag and head outside. "Mikey!" I just walk to the motorcycle and put the helmet on. I see Kari talk to the guys for a minute then shrugs and heads outside to me. "Sorry for me trying to leave." "It's alright, but could you tell me why?" I sigh. "Those are my brothers in there." Her blue eyes widen. "Oh. I didn't know." "It's fine. Do you wanna go back in and eat?" She shakes her head. "Not if you don't want to see them." She turns to the restaurant and sees the guys getting up. "If we're gonna go, we should go now." I see them look at us and start heading our way. "Good idea." She quickly slips her helmet on and takes out her keys. "Um, not to rush you, but hurry up." She puts the key in and starts it. I quickly climb on and she kicks up the kickstand. She starts to pull away and the door to Murakami's opens as my brothers run out and try to catch up. "Mikey!" I turn back as Leo calls out to me but I don't respond and turn away.

Authors Note:

It sucks that Mikey had to see his brothers but he was gonna have to sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

The Reject Ch. 8

~Mikey's POV~

I sigh. "They are just gonna follow us." "Then they'll be following us all day cuz I decided we explore the city on my bike." "Smart idea, but you know that wont stop them." "Figures." We round a few corners then we pull up to a small building. "Where are we?" "I need to pick up my dog. She's been really sick and the get didn't know why was wrong so she's been here for two weeks." "Oh ok." She climbs off her bike and heads inside. I relax then my phone rings. I look at it and see Leo's number. I ignore it and wait for Kari to come back. It's rings again and I sigh then pick up. "Dude, why are you calling me? There's no reason. You guys rejected me and there's no way I'm forgiving you." My eyes widen when I realize it wasn't Leo. "Michelangelo, this is not on if your brothers. It is Master Splinter." "Oh. Sorry about that Sensei." "It's alright, my son, but I would like it if you came back home." "I'm sorry, Sensei, but that's not happening." "I know your brothers made a mistake, but running from your problems isn't going to help." "I'm not going back. They don't trust me anymore." He sighs. "Then could you please come to the lair so we could talk?" "Will they be there?" "Not if you don't want them to." "I don't." "Then they won't be here." "If I come, then I'm bringing a friend too." "Michelange-" "I'm bringing her cuz I want her to meet you. She's the one who let me stay with her when my brothers rejected me. Her and April are the only ones I got left. You too, but it isn't the same." "Do you trust this girl?" "Of course I do, Sensei. She helped me escape the Purple Dragons. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead." It was quiet for a minute. "Fine. She can come." "Thank you, Sensei." "Tonight?" "Sure." "Goodbye, my son." "Bye Master Splinter." I hang up and less than a second later, Kari walks out with a medium-sized gray dog and a sidecar. "Mikey, this is my dog Pearl. She's been my best friend since I moved in with my dad." I smile and try to pet her, but Pearl just growls at me. Kari glances at Pearl and growl. Pearl instantly quiets and sits down. I look at Kari, questionably. "It gets her to stop misbehaving. I've done that since she was a little puppy." "She won't bite me, will she?" Kari shakes her head. I reach out to pet Pearl again but this time she sniffs me and let's me pet her. Kari hooks on the sidecar to the motorcycle and Pearl leaps in. "Ok. Lets head back and drop her off." We drive back to the apartment and we drop off Pearl and the pizza gyoza. Before we leave, I turn to Kari. "Nicky, we're going somewhere tonight." She glances up at me, curiously. "Where?" "Tonight we are going to my old home. My Sensei/father wants to talk to me and I told him I was bringing you." "You sure? I don't want to be rude and disturb your time with your father." "Nicky, I want you to come. Besides, I'm sure Sensei will be interested in meeting you." She hesitates then nods. "Alright. Ill come." I smile. "Thanks Nicky!" She laughs. "No problem, but I'm not meeting him like this." She motions to her clothes. "I'll be out in a lil bit. In the mean time, try not to break anything." I pretend to be shocked at her words. "Me? Break something? Never." She rolls her eyes and smiles then heads to her room. While she got ready, I played with Pearl. Pearl seemed to be protective over Kari cuz whenever I would look at her, she's be standing near Kari's door. After about a half hour, I decide to see what was taking so long. "You done yet, Nicky?" "Almost." Five minutes later, she walks out of her room. "Ready." I turn around and my mouth opens slightly. She stood there wearing a nice black skirt, a white tanktop, a black short-sleeved vest, and a pair of black flip-flops with a two-inch heel. She had curled her hair a little and put on a small amount of make-up on. "So? How do I look?" At first I was speechless, but then I smiled. "You look amazing, Nicky!" She blushes and glances away. "Thanks Mikey." We both leave the apartment and head to meet Master Splinter.

Author's Note:

I felt bad for not updating sooner so I decided to post another chapter. Hopefully I can have chapter 9 withing a day or two.


	9. Chapter 9

The Reject Ch. 9

~Mikey's POV~

We reach the sewer hole outside of her building and I lift off the sewer cap lid. "You lived in the sewers?" "Yeah. It's not so bad." I jump down and wait at the bottom for Kari. She looks down then starts to climb down the ladder. Before she reaches the bottom, her foot slips off the ladder cuz of some slippery moss and she falls. I quickly jump forward and catch her before she hits the cement ground. She blushes with embarrassment. "Thanks Mikey." "No prob, Nicky." I set her down and we walk around in the sewers till we near the entrance of the lair. As we get closer, Kari and I stay quiet and listen. I peek in and see the guys there fooling around. Raph is talking to Spike, Leo is watching Space Heros, and Donnie was typing on his laptop. As if Master Splinter knew we were here, he walks out of his room and out of the dojo. "Leonardo, how about you and your brothers go on your patrol earlier tonight." They all look confused. "Are you sure, Sensei?" "Yes I'm sure." The look at each other then shrug. "Ok, Sensei." Each of them get up,grab their weapons, Leo his katanas, Raph his sais, and Donnie his bo staf, and head I the entrance. We hide in the shadows next to the entrance of the lair until they passed by and we were safe to come out. "You may come out, Michelangelo." I motion for Kari to follow and we walk out of the shadows. Then I race over to Master Splinter and hug him tightly. "I missed you, Sensei!" He smiles and returns the hug. "I have missed you too, Michelangelo." His eyes dart over to Kari and he pulls away. "Who might this be?" I look at Kari then walk over to Kari and lead her over by Master Splinter. I had forgot to tell her that he was a mutant rat. "Sensei, this is the friend I told you about." "My name is Kari." She tells him, shyly. "I am Michelangelo's Sensei and father." I glance from Master Splinter to Kari. "You can either call him Sensei or Master Splinter." She nods respectfully. "I'm grateful that you let my son stay with you. Though I'm curious, what does your family think about this?" Her face instantly pales as she is reminded of her family. "Well, they don't know. They can't cuz they're dead. My dad and his girlfriend died in a fire and my brothers, sisters, and aunt died in a car accident on their way here last night." "I am sorry to hear that, Kari." "It's alright. It happens. Death is part of life. You lose ones you love when you least expect it. It's unavoidable." Master Splinter nods in agreement. "But life goes on." "Yeah. Mikey has been trying to cheer me up all day." "Like I said, its what friends do. You helped me so I get to help you." Master Splinter looks from Kari to me. "Let's go to my room and talk." He turn back to Kari. "Make yourself at home. We shouldn't be too long." Then we both walk through the dojo and into Splinter's room which I've never been in before. Its was a beautiful room. The back wall had his clan symbol in red and black, he had candles lit all over, lighting it up like it had a normal light, he had some pictures of him and his family while he was still human, and he had a few weapons in the far back left corner. Once we sit down on the soft red mat, he has me tell him about Kari, what happen when the Foot and Purple Dragons took me, and what I've done since.

Meanwhile...Kari's POV

I watch Mikey and Master Splinter walk off and I sit on the large maroonish-red couch in the little dug-out space. I take out my orange-cased iPhone and begin to text my best friend Savannah. She didn't know that Mikey was staying at my place and that he was a turtle. She only knew him as 'Alex' from when Mikey went to school with me in his human form. While I texted her, I heard voices getting closer. *His brothers are back already?* I quickly send Mikey a text say that his brothers were back. I look down at my phone and pretend not to notice them walking in. I could tell they noticed me because they became real silent. I glanced up slightly and saw them staring at me. "Why's the girl here?" Raphael whispered to his brothers. "Don't know." Moments later, Mikey walks out with Master Splinter and I stand up. I watch Mikey's brothers freeze when they see him and narrow their eyes. "What are you doing here, Mikey?" "None of your business, Leo." The orange-masked turtle growled at his oldest blue-masked brother, Leonardo. "It is our business if you're here." Mikey went to argue but I set my hand on his arm. "It's not worth it." He hesitates but nods and sighs. "You're little girlfriend gonna fight your battle?" Hearing Mikey get taunted caused me to get angry for some reason. I narrow my blue eyes and glare at the red-masked turtle, Raphael. "You mind your own business. If he wants to talk to his Sensei them let him. You three are the ones who made him leave so-" "Cuz he's a traitor!" "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! You made him leave so quick giving him crap about 'bring a traitor', cuz he isn't. I know that for a fact cuz I was the one who let him free! I'm the one who helped him when he was rejected by his own brothers! I would never reject my own siblings for any reason. Not like I would ever face the chance cuz they're dead but that doesn't matter! Siblings are supposed to love each other no matter what so just start treating him with respect!" Once I finished my little rant, all of their eyes were as round as saucers. I turn to Mikey. "Let's go. Savannah is having a party right now and I want you I come with me." "Really?" "Yeah! Should be fun!" He nods then turns to Sensei. "Bye Sensei." "Goodbye, my son. Be careful and stay safe." "I will." Mikey hugs Master Splinter then turns back around to me. "Goodbye Kari. Please take care of him." "I will, Master Splinter." Mikey and I both turn towards the entrance and we walk forward. I catch him smirk at his still-surprised brothers and I couldn't help but laugh.

Author's Note:

I know some of you guys wanted April to yell at Leo, Raph, and Donnie but I guess Kari got to them first. Hopefully the run ins with his brothers stop cuz they normally ruin his good mood. See you guys next chapter! Don't forget to review! ;)


	10. Chapter 95

The Reject Ch. 9.5

(I didn't expect there to be a .5 chapter but you guys have been saying you wanted April to yell at the guys and snap some sense into them so I'll do that for y'all. It was unplanned so it won't be as long but I hope it'll be enough to satisfy. ;) Enjoy!)

/~April's POV~\

It had been a few days since the guys had kicked out Mikey and I was pretty mad about it. I mean, what were they thinking? Mikey would never do something so evil like that! I had school to worry about so I haven't been able to go to the lair lately. I walk down the steps through the entrance and past the three turtles who looked confused when I didn't return their hello. I ignore them and walk up to Master Splinter. "Hey, Sensei." "Hello April. How have you been?" "I've been ok." He studies me before responding. "You've been worrying about Michelangelo, haven't you?" I nod and tuck a piece of orange hair behind my ear. "I just can't believe they would think he did that. I'm sure you believe it wasn't Mikey's fault." "Of course. Michelangelo may have his moments but he's smart enough to know better than that." "Exactly." He motions to the dojo. "Would you like to train?" "Hai, Sensei." He nods and runs his fingers along his thin but long strand of fur on his chin. "Then let us begin." He leads me into the dojo and we walk to the center of the room. He has me practice blocking the hits he sends at me and that lasted for about twenty minutes. Once we were done, he started to teach me how to use the tessen-jutsu fan. That lasted for a few hours until Master Splinter called it to an end. "We will continue this another lesson." I bow in respect and walk out the dojo. I walk into the kitchen area and get myself some water before sitting at the table and start to work on some of my homework from school. I did tell my aunt that I was going to a friends house for studying. Not about to let her catch on where I really go. I should've know that once I was done, the guys were gonna ask why I wasn't talking. As I continued to work, I heard a shuffle of movement behind me and I mentally sighed. I pretend not to notice them and keep writing. "Are you ok, April?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "We were kind of wondering why you wouldn't talk to us." I set my pencil down and turn around and saw three, well, two since Raph didn't look interested in why, turtles. "And I was kind of wondering why you three aren't talking to Mikey." "Here we go. Gonna get yelled at once more tonight." Complained Raph but I ignored him. "April..." I shake my head and stop Leo from continuing. "He's your brother and part of your family. You three can't say that you don't miss him. Not even the slightest bit. That includes you too, Raph." I say before he has the chance to deny it. He growls but stays quiet. "How do you know about what happened with Mikey?" Donnie asked confused but looked a little hurt that I was mad at them. "He told me when he and his friend, Kari, were at my school." Leo looked surprised. "He went to your school?" "Yeah." "How?" "He stole an invention from Donnie that could change you human." Raph and Leo both glared at Donnie. "You didn't tell us about these, why?" "They weren't all finished! Mikey took the only finished one." You could hear and feel the anger growing in the room. "The invention doesn't matter right now. What happened with Mikey does and you three need him." "What makes you say that?" "Because you three look like you wanna hurt one another and when Mikey was around, you three never looked like that. Mikey kept you guys from hating each other and always kept things fun. He did what he could to to keep you three happy. Imagine how he's feeling right now. He's probably upset, worried, and feeling pushed away. You three should know how much he loves you guys. The team is broken without him and I'm sure nothing is the same without him. Mikey is like that one puzzle piece that completes you guys." I could tell I was starting to get through to Donnie but it was hard to tell if Leo or Raph was listening. Leo revealed nothing of changing his mind and Raph, I could tell, didn't care. "It may have been a few days since he left but I'm sure you can feel the change and quietness without him." Even though I wasn't here, I was sure that the mood in the lair wasn't as it used to be. "Just...try to change your minds. Deep down you know that what you think happened really didn't." At this point, Leo stood up an walked out of the kitchen. He most likely left to think. "I'm gonna go. Ill come back tomorrow." I grabbed my things and put it in my bag. I look at the two remaining brothers and saw Donnie with a sad look on his face while Raph looked emotionless. I faintly smile and wave bye before heading back to my aunts. *I hope I helped them understand.*

Author's Note:

Like I said, I didn't plan on making this but I try to make you guys happy. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

The Reject Ch. 10

(This chapter personally isn't my favorite so if its crappy, you'll know why. My friend wanted to write part of it and well...lets just say I'm not letting her write again. Ill let you guys decide though.)

~Kari's POV~

Once we're gone, Mikey turns to me. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I smile. "It wasn't a problem at all." "I don't think I would've won, anyways." "Probably not. Anyways, while we were leaving, Savannah texted me." "What did she want?" "She wanted to know if we were still going to her party." "Of course we are! It's gonna be great!" I hesitate then sigh. "Mikey, there's gonna be some Purple Dragons there. They won't hesitate to attack you if they found out your a turtle. Do you wanna come or do you wanna go home?" Mikey looked at me as if I was insane. "Dudette, if course I wanna go! This would be my first human party." I silently sigh to myself. *Savannahs parties can get out of control.* Then I shrug. *It can't be all that bad. They're getting better.* I guess Mikey saw me mentally talking to myself cuz he looked away but watched out of the corner of his eye. By the time we got back to the sewer cap lid, I had decided to let the fun, goofy turtle come with. I could tell he was excited cuz he kept asking questions and excitement just radiated off him. I smile at his excitement but I had a bad feeling about this. He had lived his life down under the city, not knowing what goes on at human parties, such as drinking and drugs. We walked to Savannah's apartment after Mikey changed into his human form, which I didn't know had someway to have clothes appear on him, which he was wearing an orange shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes, and once we got there, I knew I'd have to be by him the whole time.

/After the Party/

We walked down the paved street with Savnnah and her boyfriend, Garrett. It had gone better than I thought. I was scared someone would try to pressure him to do the disgusting drugs there and to drink the tons of alcohol that was at the party. I was glad he didn't and he just avoided them as if he knew they were bad. There was a small time when I wasn't with him but I made sure he didn't touch anything. I left him with Garrett while Savannah and I went to her room and she caught me up on the work I missed and I told her why I wasn't at school that day. She had then pulled out a case of our favorite drink, Strawberry Daiquiri. I refused at first but then temptation gave in and me and her had a few drinks. I didn't tell Mikey though cuz I had felt it would make him want to try. We continue to walk down the street when we passed an alley with a pair of thugs in it. "Hey sweet thang. How's about you come over here by me?" He smirked. Savannah and I may have been a little 'out of it' but we still had common sense. "How about I not and you two leave us alone." The two thugs looked ticked and started to walk over to us. Savannah and Garrett pulled out their knifes and they froze when they saw our dragon tattoos. "How's about you two get out of here before our 'friends' see you messing with us." The thugs glanced at each other then scowled and walked off. Savannah laughs then pulls out her weed. She had rolled some up before she had left. Her and Garrett took turns and I stood between Mikey ad Savannah so if she tried to give him some, I could stop her. *Let the guy keep his innocence as long as he can.* Mikey talked about the party the whole time we walked back to my place. We reach there in a half an hour and I stop. "Mikey, I'm dropping you off." "What? Where are you going?" Savannah overheard us as jumped in. "We're going to a Purple Dragon meeting. You should come." I glare at Savannah and she backs away with her hands up. I was glad she didn't realize I called Mikey by his real name instead of Alex. "Do you like video games?" He quickly nods his head. "Who doesn't?" I stick my hand in my pocket and search for something. My eyes light up when I find it and I pull out a set of keys. "Here. The white key is to get in and the black key is to open the black box in the corner of my room. All my Xbox games are in there. Just be careful with them. And don't break them."I tell him, while worrying about returning home to broken games. "Why do you always say that?" "Cuz I don't need anything else broken." "But I didn't break anything!" *Seriously?* "Then explain why my DVD player, alarm clock, and glass movie case are broken." He's silent. "Exactly. I should be back soon. If you need anything, call me." "Ok Nicky." He takes the keys and runs up to the building. *Im gonna return home to broken games and an Xbox.* I silently sigh. "Come on. Fong won't like it if we're late." We take the multiple alley ways down to the warehouse. On the way, Savannah was jumped by a hobo and her purse was stolen. Normally she wouldn't care, but her bag was filled with all her drugs. I was relieved that they were gone, due to her needing to quit, but she felt the complete opposite. She raced after the guy and with a flick of her knife, it flys through the air and hits the homeless man in the back of the neck, lodging itself into his spinal cord. Savannah walked up to the paralyzed man in a huff and took back her bag. "Never. Touch. My. Drugs." She walked away and left the guy for dead until she her a small mew. We all turn around and we see a small kitten in the guys worn out brown jacket. Savannah takes the kitten and puts it in her large hoodie pocket after naming it Laser. "Are you serious?" She just smiles and nods. I shake my head with annoyance and we continue back to the warehouse. We then heard a loud siren and flashing lights. Someone must've heard the yelling outside and called the police. *This girl is nothing but trouble. Why do I hang out with her?* We start running and try to get away. "You can't catch me!" Savannah screamed out and before we new it, we found a dark but thin alley that the police couldn't get into. We wedge our way through and across the street was the fortune cookie factory. I never felt more relived walking in.

Authors Note:

Like I said, I don't like this chapter but the next one is my personal favorite. I think I'll leave you guys in suspense for a lil while though. ;)


	12. Chapter 11

The Reject Ch. 11

Kari's POV

Savannah, Garrett, and I slip in and take a seat. We had ten minutes til we actually started so it gave me a little bit of water in me to help cool me down. I was really nervous about what the meeting was gonna be about but I had a feeling what it was. It started when Fong walked in looking ticked more than he normally did. "We still need to figure out who let the freak go." He growls at us and I try to avoid his gaze that he was shooting at everyone. "But whoever did it is gonna pay severely for it." He probably was scared that Chris Bradford and Xever were gonna beat the daylights out of him. 'Please hope they don't figure out it was me.' The others nod in agreement. There was only five of us, excluding Fong and his two original side partners, so there weren't many options of who it could've been. "One of my Foot has reported to me that they saw who had released the turtle." Shredder walked out of the shadows and Fong got on his knees and put his fist to the ground. He two followers did the same then motioned for us to do it too. Fong looked up. "Who was it? I'd like to deal with them." "If anyone is to deal with this one, it will be me. This one ruined my plan to get Hamato Yoshi." He said in a low voice, which sounded like nails on a chalk board to me. Fong knew he was in no position to argue, especially when Shredder's metal claws slid out from his metal glove. "From what I was told, it was a young brown haired girl." All eyes were turned to me and I shrunk down from their gazes. "You didn't, did you?" Savannah whispered to me and my only response was a whimper. I could hear slow footsteps approach me and I could hear his claws drag against the wall. It was the worst sound I've heard, besides his voice. I never liked Shredder but we worked for him so it wasn't often when we didn't hear his name. I see metal booted feet appear in front of my face. "Look up." I hesitate, scared to see him, but I look up. With a silver flash, his metal claws slash across my face, and blood trickles from the wound. He kicks me in the stomach and I skid across the floor. My face felt like it was on fire due to the salty tears dripping into the scratches. It didn't hurt as bad as it should've. It hurt ALOT but growing up with my taught me to withstand pain. "You shouldn't have messed with my plans. Take this as a warning." Shredder growled at me then turned around and walked off. His Foot ninja follow him without a word. The dragons remained quiet until he was gone and they stood up. They shot looks of anger, pity from Savannah, contentment from Fong, and pure disgust. They walk out without a word, leaving me on my own. The blood was starting to seep into my one eye. I couldn't see out of my right eye and I was scared. I took part of my shirt and lightly dabbed it away from my eye. I couldn't think straight at the moment but the one thing that stuck in my mind was that I needed help. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Mikey's number.

Mikey's POV

I was mid-game when I heard my T-Phone ring. I look at it and saw that it was Kari. "Hey dudette! What's up?" "Hey Mikey." Her voice sounded strained. "You ok, Nicky?" "Not really. I need your help. Shredder came to the meeting. Found out I was the one who let you go." When I heard Shredders name I stood up from the light gray couch and walked by the window. "Ok, dudette. On my way." *Time to kick some bad guy butt.* I climb out the window, which I was still surprised I cod fit through, and use the metal fire escape to climb to the roof. On the roof stood someone I didn't want to see. Well, three someones. "What do you guys want?" Leo stepped forward. "We just wanna talk, Mikey." I start to walk past them. "Not right now. I nee to get to the old fortune cookie factory." "Isn't that where the Purple Dragons base is?" "Told you he was a traitor! He's working for the Purple Dragons now!" I sigh and shake my head. "You weren't there." I mumble then take off into a run and leap stone rooftop to stone rooftop. It was cold out so I kept running to stay warm and to get to Kari faster. If Shredder was there, then there was a good chance he would hurt her. There was no way I was gonna let him hurt my best friend. I saw the factory and found a window that was left open. I never thought if something could be a trap. Maybe that's why I was caught so easily. I shrug it off the jump through the window. I land on my feet and look around. Across the room, I saw Kari leaning against the wall with her head leaning against a crate. I walked over to her quickly and I didn't notice her wound till I was closer up. Before I could grab her, five Foot appear out of the shadows around the room. Before I could grab out my nunchucks, a large shadowed figure came from the window. In front of me was none other than my oldest brother, Leo. "Leo? What are you doing here?" I helped him fight off the Foot as more kept appearing. "What does it look like? I'm helping you." I dodge a kick then smack a Foot hard with one of my yellow and red nunchucks. "Why? You kicked me out." He sighs and knocks out the last Foot. "Because I don't think you're a traitor. Your friend and April helped me realize that. Speaking of your friend, you should get her out of here. That wound looks nasty and it could get worse." I nod then pick up Kari. I felt guilty that she got hurt from helping me. "Come on." We climb the large wooden crates then jump out the broken window. We take the rooftops and I take her to Aprils. I couldn't walk into a hospital looking like this. I also forgot my T-Watch so that didn't help. April was was closest so she might be able to help.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry I didnt update sooner. I've been busy. Found out my best friend Savannah(where have I heard that name before? XD) has pancreatic cancer so my mind had been else where. Ill post soon though to make it up. Remember to review!


End file.
